pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pseudo
Pseudo is the first and most important planet in the Big Four, a collection of four planets that rule over all others. Its capital is Calendia. General characteristics Pseudo is a bakaronise or more descriptively a sordurven -- a triple(-decker) planet. In terms of those living on Earth, its main idea is not that far away from a Shellworld. The planet is placed at the bottom. At intervals of 6 000 F, a level of exotic metal freshly imported from another universe goes around like a shell, and a support strut (just one, thank you) over in the planet's capital, Calendia. The situation is like jamming a ton of bricks down a funnel – so much material wants to fall in, but they are in the way of everyone else, so they don't. The one support strut is just there for the elevator. This continues upward for one more layer. Any air after that is allowed to escape to outer space, which is defined to be at the time where the air pressure is only 1% of the air pressure on the ground before the shells are considered. Practically, this is the same pressure all over level 0 and 1. Paleontological history Pseudo was formed , calculating by the number of present-day days, not the day at the time: Pseudo had a day of about an hour back then. It was hit by a giant meteor some one billion years after that, though, and a large amount of heat was dissipated away. This weakened the tectonic activity much. Geography Continents, Oceans and Name Multiplicity The planet of Pseudo has three continents, two of which touch the poles. The northern one is named Feleqilus, with a resident there being called a Feleqian and items from it called Feleqiate; the southern one is named Friskalo, and anything from it is called Friskalan, and of the one that doesn’t touch either pole is named Feferisetan, and people from it Feferisetani and items from it Feferisetanan. The ocean separating Feferisetan and Friskalo is called Bulaso; the ocean separating east Friskalo, southwest Feleqilus and east Feferisetan is the Nepelota Ocean for the Feleqians and Yosafan for the Feferisetanis; the one separating the polar portion of Feleqilus and North Feferisetan is named Atdorafag for the Feferisetanis, and Homyü for the Feleqians (for the Friskalans it’s the Hatdomu Ocean) and the biggest one by far is called the Eridalon Ocean by Feferisetanis and Galaktan by everyone else. This name duality, as well as triality, is something that is well addressed and contains a large role in the history. Even after the International Referendum regarding Names of Oceans in 20 380 PDN, local names continue to be used. Please note that Feleqilus and its derivatives has no U after the Q. Q in the local dialect of Egonyota Pasaru, as well as the local languages of Pureša and Astojiqa, is /kw/, not /k/. Or, in a table form: Note that the endonyms and demonyms are Earth constructs and are not reconstructions of the Egonyota Pasaru equivalents. Rivers A strange thing around the planet is that some rivers can run upward. By running upward, we don't mean that they look like they run upward, but they indeed move up away from the center of the planet. This was due to the world-shaping magic that was accidentally activated somewhere mid-to-late 48th billion year of Pseudo. Incidentally, it is also the same year that tectonic movement was slow-motioned. Political Pseudo is the top planet, housing the very top city indeed – Calendia resides in here. There are well over 300 countries in Pseudo. Demographics Pseudo holds a grand total of 9.440 × 1017 people, having more than quadrupled its total living space out of digging downwards and building upwards. It has so many people that the combined biomass of every living thing on Pseudo begins to make a small, but detectable difference in the mass of Pseudo itself, manifesting in slightly smaller tides than what it would have been. See also * Egonyota Pasaru * Old Pseudo Notes Category:1. Project Blanket-Fiction Pseudo